


Lust, Spirituality, Devotion

by Sharyrazade



Series: Spoil of Peace (or Fuck Fate) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Altar Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character(s), Canon Bisexual Character, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom/Femsub, Femslash, God Complex, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Master/Servant, Object Penetration, Patricide, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tribadism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Tharja is fundamentally saddened by her fated one's recent despondent, detached behavior; even worse, nothing she can do seems to help in the slightest. Shortly after their homecoming however, the eccentric witch is alerted to a rather noticeable- and very appealing- change in Robin.





	Lust, Spirituality, Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark, Moonlit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286687) by [ShinyMilotics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics). 
  * Inspired by [Spoil of Peace (or Fuck Fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824756) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade). 
  * Inspired by [Wyrm, Woman, and Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418569) by [OtoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtoRose/pseuds/OtoRose), [ZoeGMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller). 



> If you get what the title is a reference to, you win a prize.

As much as Tharja wished it not the case, Robin was not exactly a woman forthcoming when something bothered her. In fact, she was more the type to keep such things bottled up until they exploded. Nonetheless, lounging sleepily in (what was supposedly) her luxurious childhood bed, Tharja ran a pair of long, thin fingers up the form of her fated one. "Good morning, Robin my love." she remarked cheerily (by her own standards anyway). "And how did we sleep last night, my goddess?"

Robin sighed despondently. "Terribly." she answered tersely, twisting herself away from her girlfriend. "Just like everything else these days."

The witch began to nibble lightly on one of Robin's equally-pale ears. "Oh, come now!" she purred. "Even after how much fun we were having last night?"

Robin sighed once again, this time with more than a bit of frustration behind it. "Really, Tharja, I just want to be left alone right now."

Dragging herself from the bed and collecting her strewn undergarments from its environs, Robin replaced them just as listlessly before throwing her slacks and shirt back on. "I'm going to the library or something." she informed dejectedly. "Do whatever you want."

Tharja felt her heart sink as she watched her soulmate sulk off into the halls of Plegia Castle. True, she was never one for social niceties; hell, more than anything, she preferred being left alone. But it was coming very close to literally breaking her heart at watching Robin- calm, sharp, collected Robin, behaving so despondently. Even worse was the fact that anything and everything she could or would ( _"No, of course I don't want you to hurt them!"_ ) do did not seem to help in the slightest- occasionally, it even made her mood fouler.

Truth is, they'd both deserve it if she cursed them every day for the rest of their lives, she thought bitterly.

* * *

_Calm, collected, and immaculately-dressed with a very distinct dark aura surrounding her; all of which were qualities which had initially drawn Tharja to the woman resting her weary head in her lap. Making the heartbreaking sight of Robin bawling and sobbing her eyes out (to the only person she really trusted any longer) downright disconcerting to Tharja's eyes and ears.  
_

_"I-I just don't know w-w-what went wrong!" she sobbed. "S-said it was p-politics-"_

_"More like that disgusting, stuck-up, redhead knight." growled Tharja, more to focus her own rage. "What with her 'humble' bragging and smug, fake humility- if he's stupid enough to fall for that act, he doesn't deserve you!"  
_

_Tharja's disparaging of her girlfriend's beloved only spurred on more tears. "F-for the g-good of the country, he said." continued Robin. "F-fuck his country, fuck his people!...I just want my Chrom back!"_

_Robin's intensifying sobs drove home just how powerless the witch was in this situation and how she hated herself for that same powerlessness. Tharja loved and adored this woman- hell, she borderline-literally worshiped the ground she walked on! Even though she, like anyone else who had grown up on these harsh sands, had seen and experienced her share of suffering, if not more. But it truly was the height of suffering to watch the most beloved individual in ones life in pain while able to do absolutely nothing to alleviate that same pain._

_Robin sniffled suddenly, turning up her adoring gaze to the woman as she rolled onto her back. While her face was still red and stained with tears, for her sorceress, it held a sense of being comforted as well. "Th-tharja," she began, the first hint of a smile she'd shown in weeks. "Y-you're not going to leave me too, a-are you?"_

_"Oh, perish the thought, my beloved!" exclaimed Tharja, looking genuinely offended as she continued to stroke Robin's snowy locks. "As I always say, our fates are one."_

_"Th-thanks. I'm sorry for that- it's just- I've been so lonely for so long- I wouldn't be able to deal with anything if you left me too-"_

_Raising up her girlfriend by her locks, Tharja abruptly kissed Robin on her lips, holding her for several seconds. "I told you- you're my fated one. We will never be separated, Robin, my treasure. I would do anything for you- anything."  
_

_Sighing contentedly, Robin began to drift off to sleep in Tharja's lap, seeming in better spirits than she'd been in a while. "Hm, loyalty; I like that. I like it a lot."  
_

* * *

It went without saying that Tharja was...a rather possessive woman, to put it lightly. But even she could not help but be genuinely worried at Robin's depression, especially in light of her statement a couple of nights ( _"I've been so lonely for so long- I wouldn't be able to deal with anything if you left me too-"_ ) ago. It therefore stood to reason that she would stake out one of Robin's favored haunts, keeping a respectful distance while checking up on her.

"Robin, my dear?" inquired the witch, peeking around one of the shelves. "Is everything alright?"

Turning the corner, in one of the desks by the window, Tharja witnessed a very familiar form hunched up behind one of her countless tomes, murmuring something to herself- almost as if in a trance. Taking coyly-conspicuous steps towards her, the sorceress let her long, slender fingers ghost across the very familiar shoulders. "You must be SO stressed after such a horrible day-" she began.

"You must want me to hurt you." Robin snarled, uncharacteristically cold.

Tharja chuckled lasciviously, still not entirely clued in. "Well, if that's what would turn you on-"

While the height difference between the two women was not great at all, when the figure rose abruptly from her seat, she may as well have been ten stories tall for the air she gave off. To say nothing of her glowing red eyes made apparent as she turned around. "Oh, it's just you." Robin remarked, somehow bored. "I'd thought it was one of these other vermin."

"But of course, Robin my love! Who else would it have been?"

Those eyes, formerly gentle and amber, flared with an inhuman rage, Robin extending a grasping hand around Tharja's throat. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME BY MY NAME, HUMAN!" she raged. "I AM THE WINGS OF DESPAIR, THE BREATH OF RUIN HERSELF!"

She had known Robin to be physically stronger than her, but this was ridiculous. Still, Tharja, while somehow incredulous, was still intrigued. "Wh-what...are..roleplay-" she struggled to articulate as she started to become light-headed.

Abruptly releasing her, Robin chuckled mirthlessly. "Your kind would wish themselves so fortunate that I were merely playacting." she boasted, tapping Tharja on the forehead with her middle and index fingers. "All of my rage, all of my hatred, all of my loneliness will be turned against this world a hundredfold!"

With all the wisdom of the ages running through her mind, up to and including the massacred sacrifices of today, Tharja reached a certain epiphany. Of course, she thought, as though it had been obvious all along. It all makes sense! That dark aura surrounding her and its power, her status as a magical prodigy, and how one woman could be so fucking perfect? As a child, the sorceress had regarded it as utterly absurd- the adults in her clan's prayers and exhortations to the Fell Dragon to purge their (themselves included) world in expectation of a glorious afterlife at Grima's feet. But the older and more cynical she became, secluding herself in hexes and experiments in an attempt to inure herself from the pain of constant losses, Tharja saw more and more the wisdom of her elders as apparent. And with Robin- this goddess accompanying that blockheaded Yilissean prince to free her from that degenerate Gangrel? This was not simply fortuitous, this truly was destiny! With these ruminations, Tharja felt her legs quiver, that particular fire building within her only her fated one could stoke, biting her lip reflexively to avoid an ecstatic moan before her goddess.

"But you know," Robin began airily, this time gripping her devotee by the chin, angling it up to face her. "you ARE very special as far as humans go; loyalty is one thing I appreciate very, very much."

"Th-thank you, Rob- er, milady." Tharja vocalized, arousal, awe, and fear all coalescing in a unique sensation she had no way to describe.

Just as abruptly, Robin forcefully replaced the hand around Tharja's throat, squeezing a bit harder than she previously had. "In fact, I'm going to demonstrate just HOW much I appreciate loyalty, my little pet."

Once more releasing Tharja with her hand, Robin however, pressed the witch up against the wall behind them, utterly devouring her lips with her own, Tharja holding back a breathy gasp at the other woman's tongue writhing hungrily in her mouth, as well as jutting her knee between her legs. However they ended up, it was generally more common for Tharja to take the initiative with this kind of thing. But she knew Robin more often than not, to be a rather vigorous, giving lover- but this was something else entirely! How after having her fill of the sorceress' lips for the time being, trailed down to the exposed flesh of her neck, nipping, kissing, biting as though she were somehow starved?.

"Oh, fuck, Robin!-" she moaned reflexively, grinding against her mistress' outstretched knee, earning a bite which would certainly bruise.

Pulling back from the nape of her pet's neck, Robin smirked at the witch as she pulled her knee back, a very feral, peculiar hunger in her expression as she tore a hole in her bodysuit's navel, trailing her middle and index finger towards Tharja's wet dripping cunt. "Say my name, slut." Robin demanded fiercely, the circles she drew more teasing than anything. "Tell me whose fingers you want fucking you!"

"Ngh, please, R- Lady Grima, please- Fuck me-"

While slipping the fingers inside of her witch, the self-proclaimed goddess still seemed more interested in teasing than actually giving pleasure, drawing lazy circles instead. "Well, I COULD just fuck you right here against this wall," she opined, feigning innocence. "But that wouldn't be nearly so much fun, now would it? Besides, just taste how wet you are, my favorite little whore."

Taking the digits utterly soaked by her own slick in her mouth, Tharja could not- would not deny it. She was getting far more out of this than she could have ever even fathomed even the other day. She had her limits, sure, but the surly sorceress was not exactly a vanilla kind of girl. As far as she'd known previously however, this kind of thing was not one of them- being so completely and utterly dominated and degraded- called the filthiest sort of names as this perfect being had her way with her, to be completely frank, left Tharja hotter and more bothered than she'd ever been in her life.

"P-please, milady-" she panted, her tone and eyes imparting even more need than the rest of her body. "Please, Lady Grima- just fuck me! Do whatever you please with me! My body- my heart- it's all yours!"

Returning to Tharja's lips with a savage, toothy kiss, nearly to the point of drawing blood, Robin swept Tharja up in her arms effortlessly. While her own expression was still wild with lust and hunger, a slight trace of one of Robin's smiles- confident and reassuring- was visible on her lips, exclusive for the witch and one other soul in their world. "I always love it when I make a fuckable little cunt like you know her place." Robin remarked, punctuating the statement by licking her lips. "And one devoted as you, at that?"

Truth be told, she'd never had an excess of self-esteem; one would think it somehow paradoxical that Tharja literally writhed in ecstasy in the arms of her goddess at this abuse- but this was only vindication of the choices she'd made as a girl to devote herself to the darkness. How many of those Naga worshipers could honestly, truly say that their goddess would lower herself to their level and lavish praise and affection on them? She could.

Not far at all from the desk, an altar of respectable size- a replica of the main one at the Dragon's Table- was situated against one of the walls. Heaving her devotee onto her back on the purple cloth, Robin smirked hungrily, spreading the witch's legs, still clad in the leggings of steadily-decreasing integrity. "You know why my priestesses would dress like you in days gone by?" she inquired knowingly, slowly, teasingly tearing away at the elastic surrounding the crotch of the leggings. "They were considered sacrifices- brides of the Fell Dragon."

Drawing those same teasing circles around the crotch of Tharja's sopping undergarment, Robin gave a toothy smile as she slid away the undergarment down to the woman's ankle, taking in the immaculately-trimmed landing strip her "priestess" had prepared for her use and hers alone, replacing the two fingers inside of Tharja, pumping in and out of her at a steadily-increasing rate. "And what kind of an offering do we have for me today, hm?"

The witch knew fully well one thing about her lover and her tastes- perhaps befitting her silver tongue, Robin was an oral sort of girl. She absolutely adored pleasing her lovers with her mouth. Lips, tongue or (for her prince) throat, it scarcely mattered; Robin was just as masterful at this skill as well. Tharja threw her head back, teeth gritted in a vain attempt to keep a shred of dignity before her deity, giving an ecstatic whine as her goddess' tongue made contact with her clit, starting to draw those skillful, teasing patterns with said tongue. She could generally maintain some composure (for a while anyway) as Robin would eat her out, but this time was leaving her a complete writhing, moaning mess. And that thing she was doing with her upper row of teeth along with her tongue? "Ohhhhh, fuck!" she moaned shamelessly. "L-L-lady G-grima! I-I'm g-gonna-"

Momentarily replacing her fingers to her sacrifice's sex, Robin smirked hungrily at the witch as she loomed over her, continuing to fuck her. "You like this? You like this, my thirsty little bitch-in-heat?!"

"G-g-gonna cum!"

Robin's expression was downright maniacal by this point. "Go on, cum- cum for me!" she demanded. "Cum for me, Tharja!"

The sorceress was not exactly noisy when it came to sex, not even when her fated one's fingers, mouth, or toys were bringing her to her absolute limit. That was generally Robin's area of expertise. This time however, her mind-blanking orgasm left Tharja almost screaming; it was all she really could do, given that she had so few words with which to process the utterly, pleasurably blasphemous nature of her Robin- her fated one, her goddess, taking her on an altar.

Face colored and panting heavily, the witch would swear she could scarcely feel her legs before her goddess seemed to have another idea in mind, removing an intricately-carved, vacant candelabra from its resting place. "Hmm, this isn't THAT much bigger than some of our toys." she remarked mischievously, licking the device lengthwise. "Should I fuck you with this, my slave?"

Tharja could only muster some vague murmurs of affirmation before Robin rammed the decorative piece inside of her pussy, the other woman doing away with any pretense of gentleness, the witch giving off an unusual, whining moan as her walls clenched around the candelabra, eyes watering as her will frayed further. Contrary to her beloved's assessment, the device did in fact, feel considerably larger and less comfortable inside of her. Indeed, it was almost painful- but at at the same time, just felt _so fucking good_ , pain and pleasure melding into one sensation.

"Mmm, you fucking love this, don't you slut?" Robin said breathily. "Come on, Tharja- take it, my lovely little bitch! Take it!"

Tears of half-pained ecstasy fell from the witch's eyes as she bucked her hips against the candelabra in anticipation of an imminent orgasm. "Oh, FUCK YES!"

Mind still hazy and panting like some exhausted animal, Tharja was helped to her feet by her lady, taking a couple of unsteady steps from the altar before Robin smacked her considerable backside before tossing her cloak to the library floor. "Go on, strip for me." she demanded, running a hand across her body to burn away her own remaining clothing. "These are just getting in the way."

Truth was, save for her bangles, bra, and some of the sheer fabric over her torso, the sorceress did not have much remaining in the way of clothing. But she dutifully complied, a hint of uncharacteristic nervousness in so doing. Robin, also naked as the day she was born, was fondling herself with one hand while fucking herself with the other, gave a hungry smile of approval as she took in the show, shortly deciding to seek her pleasure from her pet's body instead of her own.

"Fuck, you are a really, really attractive human." she remarked sincerely, taking Tharja's chin in her left hand while forcing the witch to taste her juices with the other. "Pale skin, black hair, big tits, and wide hips? You know, it's varied over time, but in ancient times, a woman like you would be considered the peak of beauty."

An extremely awkward girl who grew into an extremely awkward, reclusive woman, Tharja, despite her clothing choices (as clarified by her goddess), was not exactly brimming with self-confidence about her body. So it was not surprising that such gratuitous praise from the woman-dragon she'd worshiped was music to her ears; but there was also another factor- she'd always thought the juices from Robin's cunt, while a bit strong, were still delightful in taste. But now? The fluids she'd tasted so many times before were like some sort of addictive substance, making her mind and thought process even hazier and more dreamlike.

Removing her fingers from Tharja's (much to her dismay) mouth, Robin used said hand to draw her cloak over. "Get down here, bitch." she demanded, her tone having some hint of affection as well. "I want to cum too."

Tharja smiled widely and blankly. "Your wish is my command, my goddess."

Once more taking her witch's lips in her own, Robin bought the brunette down to the coat, rather pleased with what she found as her hand ran down to Tharja's pussy. "Oh, you're still this wet?" she inquired mischievously.

"Well, of course, Lady Grima!"

"Good, lie on your back."

Since Robin was not exactly the most physically dexterous woman, such a position was not exactly common for the pair. Nonetheless, the sorceress licked her lips in anticipation at Robin spreading her legs and, almost teasingly, lining up her dripping cunt and swollen, sensitive clit against her own, Robin moaning hungrily as she forced her leg under that of the witch, grinding against her. "Mm, you just fucking love your goddess pleasing herself with your body, don't you, slut?!" Robin growled, the maniac glint returning to her expression.

Exhausted and debauched as she was, Tharja could only manage a sensual moan of affirmation as she vainly attempted to keep up with Robin's vigor.

"And tell me just WHO that pale, curvy body, smart-ass mouth, and tight little cunt all belong to?!"

"Y-you, milady!" Tharja half-squealed in ecstasy. "It all b-belongs to you- L-Lady Grima! Now and forever!"

When Robin did cum, she made it very clear to not only her, but everyone in the immediate area as well. And this time was little exception, Robin moaning and shouting expletives as those pulsating waves of ecstasy took her. Tharja however, was (understandably) utterly exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep off their little romp nestled in her fated one's (not to the extent of her own endowment, of course) considerable bust. Which she did, once her lady finally did relent.

Catching her breath for several seconds, Tharja internally debated the propriety of such a gesture- she did not exactly have any experience in the post-coital etiquette for sexual activities with one's goddess incarnate. "Uh, m-milady." she began self-consciously. "Sh-should I-"

Robin interrupted the witch with a deep, hungry kiss, grabbing a fistful of that raven hair and forcing its owner's lips against her own. When she drew away several seconds later, Tharja could very distinctly make out the Fell Dragon's ferocity, Robin's kindness, and a certain hardness combining the two all at once. "You are mine, Tharja." she echoed intensely. "Now and forever. NEVER forget that."

Tharja smiled sleepily, resting her head over Robin's heart as her mistress affectionately ran her fingers through the black locks. "I'd never even dream of it, milady."

"Just like I thought. By the way, Tharja, we're going on a little trip soon. And you have a very important role to play."

"Hm, what would that be, milady?"

"A certain insufferable cunt of a perfectionist will be far less guarded with you as their hostess instead of myself."

* * *

Plegia Castle was not, nor had it ever been a particularly cheery locale. Nor had it ever been a particularly lively one either, what with its situation in the harsh wastes. Still, that particular morning, there was just something... _eerie_ about the sheer desolation of the keep, causing even a woman as brazen as her some pause, becoming even more pronounced as she gingerly pushed back the throne room doors. "Erm...Lord Validar..." Aversa spoke hesitantly. "The mission was a success and-"

"Oh, Aversa!" came the chillingly-familiar tone of her adopted sister. "Come in, come in! I've just _so_ been looking forward to seeing you again."

Once she did comply, Validar's right-hand woman did not think it terribly strange that the door closed (and locked) behind her; at least not compared to the scene before her, Robin, sans boots and cloak lounging lazily on the throne with that woman- Tharja, curled at her feet like some kind of twisted Cheshire cat, looking very pleased with herself.

"Oh, my apologies." said Aversa. "I'd been expecting Lord Validar- I-I'll just be-"

Robin smiled evilly. "Father isn't here, sadly. He's been given his just reward for all he's done for me."

"Oh, w-well, by your leave, Robin-"

Shooting upright immediately, far less distracting than the variation of her regular outfit lacking the sheer black fabric or her breasts jiggling as she so did, was the expression of utter righteous fury Tharja shot at the other woman. "Watch your tongue, slut!" she scolded, grasping Aversa's chin as though she was trying to shatter the bone. "How DARE you speak to Lady Grima so casually!"

Irises flaring that unnatural red, Tharja's lady gave a toothy grin. "You know, Aversa," Robin began as innocently as the situation would allow. "Whether you're a 'sister' of mine or not, I've always wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you. That caramel skin, that white hair, those curves, those tits almost bursting from that skanky little suit of yours? Fuck, you're like a reverse mirror image of Tharja! Maybe I do have a type, after all."

"Wh-what are you-" vocalized Aversa fearfully.

Her commanding gaze signaling for the witch to release her, Tharja instead proceeding to sensually massage and grope the captive with a sinister chuckle. Robin meanwhile,  gripped the woman by the throat- not enough to cause any actual damage of course, just enough to be noticeable. "Of all people, you should recognize the Fell Dragon when she deigns to lower herself to your level."

"Wh-wha-"

Tharja scoffed dismissively. "Surely YOU, of all people, must have known!"

Once again, Robin smirked evilly. "Not to worry, Aversa dear; we're not going to hurt you- well, not much, anyway. Trust me, you'll learn to love it, I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the background/prequel to the fic in question.  
> And explanation/kinda-sorta-defense of one of Lady Grima's minions; come on, what'd you guys really expect? The Avatar is literally the woman's god/goddess in the flesh, of course Tharja's fixated on him/her! It doesn't really matter that people hold it against her something fierce, it makes sense in context. Much like Tharja in a version of the infamous slave bikini (which her normal outfit is pretty close to actually) from Return of the Jedi curled up at Robin's feet.


End file.
